My Brother's Keeper
by Vam9ire
Summary: This story is based on the upcoming episode, 4x7, "My brother's keeper", hence the same title. After seeing the 2 sneak previews given on the internet: Stefan telling Damon about the breakup. Elena's "we need to talk" to Damon & Klaus' reminder to Caroline about the promised date. I've written what I think, may happen around those previews.
1. Chapter 1

(Salvatore mansion, Day before Miss Mystic Falls)  
Damon was in the foyer, when Stefan approached him. He noted his brother had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Your suit for the dance in that bag?

"Not exactly," Stefan attempted to be nonchalant, "we're continuing the search for the cure, for Elena."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "We're?"

"with Klaus," Stefan replied.

"Klaus? Again?" Damon responded with disgust. "What about Jeremy?"

Stefan argued, "He's at the beginning of this hunter thing. I doubt any of us will volunteer for the completion.

"Elena know your not taking her to the dance because you're off with our No. 1 Nemesis?"

Responding swiftly, "Elena & I broke up."

Not knowing what to say, he simply replied with an, "Oh."

"So brother, it appears, her new self, the vampire-Elena, has chosen you" he conceded to the elder Salvatore.

Very un-Damonlike, he stayed quiet, stunned by the revelation.

"Let's not pretend, like this isn't the best day of your life," moving closer, Stefan glowered at his brother.

Damon could see past the look & at the actual pain his brother was feeling. He started to say something, but, Stefan brushed past him & out the door.

(Lockwood Estate)  
Caroline stood outside surveying & checking her list. She was making sure, things were going smoothly, as she was head chairperson for the Miss Mystic Falls dance .

From her right she heard Klaus' distinctive voice, "Now how, did I know I'd find you at the helm of the ship?"

Turning in his direction, she saw the slight grin & rolled her eyes, "go away, I'm busy."

He continued, "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?"

"How 'bout a quarter to never?" she sneered.

"I was promised a date, in return, for one of my hybrids" he reminded.

"Yes," she quickly responded, "but that was like a 'date' to a movie, where we don't have to talk, and they can put at least 3 seats between us!" turning her attention away from him.

"Surely, the reigning Miss Mystic Falls won't be hosting the party alone, and I assumed you won't be taking Tyler. Not after his indiscretion, with his lady werewolf friend." his eyes darting mischievously to meet hers.

She waited a moment and said "Fine. If you insist on coming, then meet me here. 2pm." She turned on her heel to walk away, "black tie optional" then suddenly, turned back to warn, "and I already have a dress," pointing her index finger at him, "so don't even think, of getting me so much as a corsage, you understand!" then turned away from him.

He watched as she went up the steps & grinned with satisfaction, "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline."

^^^^^^^^^ Some time later, Elena had come by to talk to her. She had looked a little anxious, before telling Caroline, she & Stefan had broken up.

"Why?" she had asked her longtime friend. "Was it because of your, indiscreet, blood dancing with Damon?"

Elena looked at her with wide eyes.

Caroline continued, "Bonnie clued me in on your little escapade."

"No," she looked at her friend. Taking a deep breath she continued, "ever since I turned, my feelings for Damon have become more, intense."

Caroline frowned briefly, which turned to a look of concern, "How's Stefan?"

"Hurt," her eyes glazed with tears she didn't shed.

"And a...Damon? she asked with a little sarcasm.

"I haven't told him, yet," she responded to the tone.

"I know you think it's his fault," already feeling judged, "but...it's not, Caroline, I..."

"Stop," she responded, "I don't need to hear what I've known for months."

"If it makes it any better," she sighed, "I asked Matt to the dance." Frowning, "I'm going to tell Damon, I need time...alone."

"Good," Caroline gave her a small smile.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (Day of Miss Mystic Falls)  
The Lockwood Mansion was hosting the Miss Mystic Falls Dance & coronation this year.  
Caroline & her committee had outdone themselves in the set up & decorations. Elena & Matt arrived and sat at their designated table. Although, she had practiced the traditional dance for the Miss Mystic Falls Dance, with Damon. She had told him, she would be escorted by Matt, because she had been upset with Stefan. She hadn't told him they had broken up.

She spotted Damon as he made his way towards the mansion. She knew she had to clear things up with him.

Excusing herself from Matt's company, she went looking for him. She ran into Caroline, who told her where Damon had gone. She waited for him, thinking & rethinking how she would explain her decision. He finally came out not seeing her and proceeded down the stairs. From the top landing, Elena followed him down, "Damon..."

He looked up at her, taking in how beautiful she looked in the gown.  
And how sophisticated she looked with her hair swept up away from her face, only to fall on its side.

Blurting out immediately, "we need to talk," as she descended the stairs.

She stood in front of him, looking into his big blue eyes, "I know Stefan told you we broke up..." Taking a deep breath, "but, I can't do this now, Damon.

"Meaning?" feeling the sting of another rejection.

Looking at him carefully, "I think we need time apart."

Shrugging his shoulders, he proceeded to walk towards the door. Then, turned & said, "that's all we have, isn't it? Time."

She followed b hind, wanting to say something. But, once outside, she veered to her right where Matt was sitting at one of the tables. And watched Damon disappear into the crowd.

Caroline, in an absolutely beautiful gown, was wearing the lovely corsage Klaus had placed on her wrist. She stepped up to the podium, looking into the crowd. She proceeded with her goodbye speech, as she ended her reign, as Miss Mystic Falls.

Elena got bits & pieces of it, all the while, her head spinning with thoughts of Damon.

From where he stood, Damon looked towards the area Elena had gone to. When his eyes found her, he studied every feature, every line, every breath. Burning the memory in his mind, as if it were the last time.

At the same time, Elena, turned to look for him. Her eyes caught his as they gazed at each other with longing looks. The spell they were in was interrupted, when her phone vibrated. Looking away, she saw it was a text from Stefan.

Damon saw the flustered look that washed over her face.

She immediately whispered into Matt's ear. Grabbed her purse, shawl & the shoes she had taken off. She walked quickly towards the mansion.

Damon followed at a distance. Keeping a steady eye, as she entered the mansion, then went out the front. He found her, on the front lawn, deep in conversation with Stefan.

He started towards them, but, stopped keeping his distance. Stefan said something & Elena turned to see Damon.

She could see concern written all over his face.

She knew he had followed to make sure she was safe. That everything was ok. She looked at him & lightly shook her head, no. Making him understand not to interfere. Unable to explain what was going on.

All the while, Stefan observed. Keeping quiet. Watching the emotions swirling on his brothers face.

Damon knitted his eyebrows, his lips parted as to say something. But, he stopped, acknowledging her wishes, turned & walked away.

Elena watched as he left, knowing she had hurt him once again.  



	2. Chapter 2

Elena's eyes followed Damon, till he disappeared into the mansion.

"When did it start?" Stefan asked in a soft voice.

Elena did not look back, but responded, "what?"

"Your feelings for Damon, when did they start? he asked.

She turned to look at Stefan, seeing his leaf green eyes filled with hurt, "I don't know, Stefan."

Giving a sarcastic grin, he looked away briefly, "course you do." Focusing back on her he added, "just be honest with me."

The question had made her uncomfortable & she looked down to the ground to avoid his eyes.

Disregarding her reaction, he continued, "I know in the past, I didn't want to know...but"

Taking a deep breath, "I didn't know I had met him first. That I flirted with him," she took a deep breath, "that I liked him...I liked the things he said to me that night...'

Interrupting her, "you met him first?"

"The night my parents died. Matt & I had had a fight. I went to wait for them on the road. It was while I was waiting for them, Damon appeared."

Continuing to probe information out of her, "what 'things' did he say to you?"

She looked at Stefan, her eyebrows frowning,"He said I wanted a love that consumed me, I wanted passion, adventure & a little danger," She bit her lip, then continued, "And when my parents got there, the last thing he said was, that he wanted me to get everything I was looking for..."

"And he compelled you to forget," he interjected.

"And I did find everything. That 'everything' was you, Stefan." she responded sincerely.

"Was, being the operative word," he frowned, "but now, that 'everything', only, he, can give you," he finished in a breathy voice.

A tear started rolling down her cheek, "I'm sorry, Stefan."

He hesitated momentarily, before saying, "I want to hold you, Elena, badly, but, I know in the end, it'll just make the hurt, worse."

She nodded in agreement, restraining the sob in her throat.

"So, I'm gonna go," not divulging that he was going with Klaus to seek the cure for her.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"It's what we agreed on." peering at her. "Damon was ready to leave, till that hunter came along. And now that you..." stopping himself from continuing.

She placed her hand on the top of his, "I will, see you again, right?"

"In time," cracking a weak smile, "you will," pulling away from her touch.

With that, she watched as he walked towards his Porsche, got in & drove away.

Elena found herself standing alone in the lawn circle. She composed herself & walked back to the dance.

Quickly, walking through the mansion, she found him standing at the bar. As if he knew, he turned & caught her eyes. Giving her, his signature smile, he raised his glass to toast her. She smiled back, but knew, she had to get back out to Matt for the Mystic Falls Dance.

The couples were lining up, as people gathered around in a circle to watch the traditional dance. She found Matt moving through the crowd towards the center of the circle. Elena called to him as she moved through the crowd, too.

"Matt!" she called, as she made her way to the center. He turned around & she could see, that standing in front of him was April. Elena looked puzzled.

"Elena," he responded, "I didn't think you were coming back, and I saw Damon go after you."

April quickly interjected, "I was only taking your place, but, now that you're back..."

(Meanwhile)  
Caroline had come down from the podium, so that Mayor Lockwood could announce this years Miss Mystic Falls. She lingered, a bit, just to make sure, everything was still moving smoothly.

Klaus admired how radiant she was in the gold, full length, strapless gown she wore. And how the wrist corsage, he had chosen, matched perfectly.

The crowd broke into applause upon revealing this years, Miss Mystic Falls. The mayor then announced it was almost time for them to take their places for the closing dance.

Caroline turned & started walking towards Klaus. He smiled & she appeared to smile back.

"I suppose you know the traditional dance, being you're so old." she whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, Caroline, we practically invented it." he grinned. "I won't disappoint you."

Caroline left his side & went to stand near the podium once again. Taking her place for the last time, as Miss Mystic Falls, Caroline waited for Mrs. Lockwood to announce her name. She had forewarned her earlier, Klaus would be her partner. Explaining, it was because he had given up one of his Hybrids, to rid the hunter bent on haunting Elena.

"Miss Mystic Falls for the last time, Caroline Forbes. Escorted by Mr. Niklaus Mikelson."

Klaus moved up to where Caroline was standing & extended his hand. She peered at him & gracefully placed her hand into his. He escorted her into the dance area, all the while smiling at her. She turned to face him, waiting for the music to commence. Feeling a little nervous, she focused over his shoulder, to avoid eye contact.

"Do I make you nervous, love? He asked with a little malice.

Looking at him square in the eye, she responded, "why would you think that?"

"Little vibe I'm getting from you,"  
He smiled mischievously.

"Shhh! The dance is about to start," she scolded.

Mayor Lockwood proceeded to introduce the court to the audience, "Miss Heather Warren, escorted by Mr. Jesse Hale.

As Mrs. Lockwood presented the new Miss Mustic Falls, Elena continued, "No, it's alright, April."

"It is an old traditional dance," Matt added, "which you should dance with," tilting his face up, so that she would turn around.

Elena knitted her eyebrows, not understanding. Matt motioned his eyes & eyebrows for her to turnaround.

Slowly, she turned & there standing in front of her, was Damon.

In the background, the mayor could be heard announcing, "Now, ladies & gentlemen, our couples will dance the traditional Mystic Falls Dance."

Her voice faded & they stood there, gazing at each other, till the music commenced. Damon outstretched his hand for her to take it.

Placing her right hand onto his, she could feel the electricity between them.

Damon guided her to the dance area, where they stopped & waited for the music to commence. All the while, not speaking, just looking at each other.

The music started. They bowed to each other & stepped back. To the tempo of the music, their right palms came close to each other, without touching. They circled around once. Stopped. Changing hands, they repeated the step.  
Again, they stopped in front of each other, this time raising both hands, placing both palms close, still, not touching, it was the "simple intimacy of the 'no touch". They circled to their left, twice, stopping in front of each other again. The tempo of the music getting stronger, as they stepped towards each other. Damon placed one hand gently behind her back, his other, in her hand, in a waltz-like position. They flowed with the music, keeping a certain amount of distance between them.  
Damon felt Elena start to tremble & he pulled her closer to him. All the while gazing into each others eyes.

As Caroline & Klaus participated in the dance, Caroline saw the intensity emitting from Damon & Elena's closeness.

"Looks like Damon has finally won the girl," he emphasized, "gives hope to all of us," he whispered in her ear. "Shhhhh," she hissed at him & continued with the dance.

Elena's eyes fell on Damon's mouth, remembering the ardent kisses they shared at the motel. She looked back up into his beautiful sapphire eyes outlined by long lashes & inhaled deeply. She trembled again, with the excitement of being in his arms. Her hands held on tighter. They were in their own world, their own domain. She no longer heard the music, just the beating of their hearts. She knew, she was meant to be his, and he hers.

Elena had finally given into her feelings without thinking or analyzing. This was who she belonged with, who her heart yearned for.

The music stopped, but, they're eyes stayed locked on each other. Damon stepped back, slowly releasing her hands.

Elena's lips parted, but the words wouldn't come.

Damon turned & started to walk away. Honoring what she had said earlier, that she couldn't do this right now.

She watched him leave, weaving through the crowd. Panic set in, and she ran after him. She lost sight of him. And searched frantically for him, but, he was no where. She entered the mansion, but he wasn't there either. Quickly exiting to the front of the mansion she spotted him walking to his car, "Damon, wait!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, yet he didn't turn around. He could hear her breathlessness, as she got closer, "Damon." Turning slightly, he could see her from his peripheral vision reach up to his arm. She pulled on it, attempting to turn him around. He turned & looked down at her. Cupping her hands on his face, she pulled him down to her inviting parted lips. Unable to wait she took his lips into hers. Passion, excitement, longing, yearning and desire for each other was felt in that kiss.  



End file.
